Find it
by blue-kataang
Summary: Kataang. Aang defeated the fire lord on the day of black sun but is everyone hiding something. Find out. And singing too.? Also Maiko,and Tokka.Taken place after Firebending masters. Guys I need you to decide what's next! chapter 10 is up y'all!
1. The Starting

Katara's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, it's me Katara. I'm a fourteen year old, waterbending master, helping the Avatar, my best friend Aang. He saved the world by defeating the Fire Lord, Aang a twelve year old boy, defeated the maybe strongest man in the world. He's my hero. Our hero.

Unfortunately, Toph happened to catch me pondering. "Earth to Sugar Queen" Toph joked. You know sometimes Toph can really get on my nerves. And she always and I mean always had to call me Sugar Queen. "What!" I yelled back frustrated. "Calm down, you were just really thinking" Aang told me. Why does Aang always have to be so good or I just hate being wrong. "Hey Aang wanted practice waterbending" I said changing the subject.

As I went in the pool something caught my eye something I should have noticed but didn't. Aang, he had grown taller than me, and he had really strong muscles.

Aang's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I wonder why Katara was looking at me….Hmmm; maybe I should use this against her. I smirked. "Hey Katara, see something you like." I said. Katara blushed. " No, it's just that I never realized that you were actually taller than me." She said recovering. "Oh"Was really all I could say, how, she of all people not see that, everyone else did. I froze the water then unfroze it. "You know I feel people are starting to hide things maybe even feelings around here." I said. And I meant it; it seemed people just ball up their feelings around here.

"Do you?" She asked.YES!!!!!!! I love you or are you just too blind to see it. No offense Toph.

"Maybe" I answered. (What, I'm people.) "Well we should do something about this." She said.

Katara's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was right, people are, even me. "Well you know people aren't just going to spill out their feelings, especially since we have new people." There he goes again, man. Though he did seem really cute with those stormy grey eyes.

**There we go folks, short I know, more is on the way and yes this going to be Kataang. I keep my promises unlike my teacher. Anyways, there will be singing, too. Just wait. Review or I'll get Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and the dragon of the west on you. ****SO DON'T YOU****DARE COME TO THIS STORY AND NOT REVIEW. GO AHEAD CLICK IT I'LL BE WAITING.**


	2. The singing begins

Aang's POV

--

How can you talk but not talk? Hmmmm……… Singing! Duh. That way I can tell Katara my feelings and show some great dance moves. I wonder if Katara thought of that. "What about singing". I said. "Brillant!" she replied. Awesome! Wait… "How are we going to tell the group, were going to have a singing club to get out your feelings….wait" I said like it was obvious. " That might just work" Katara said as she created a ice castle.

Katara's POV

--

Hey I wonder what I'm going to sing? I got an idea. "What about any song one night, then a fast beat song another night, and a slow song the other night!"I said with enthusaim. "Nah" Aang said. My hero. "Okay" I said back.

Back at camp we were telling everyone. "I'll be fun" I said. "Wait who doesn't want to participate." Aang added. Teo, Mai who was in the gang now that we defeated the FireLord, Ty Lee, Iroh surprisingly, Sokka , Haru, and Suki. Which left Aang, me, Toph, The Duke, and Zuko. " Wait Zuko you want to do this?"I stated. "Sure you said it was going to be fun isn't it."He said back. "Yup" I said. " It'll start in 3 hours." Aang added. Wow.

Normal POV

--

I'm going to sing Everytime We touch. Katara thought.

I'm singing Girl of my dreams. Aang thought.

I'm singing I don't like your girlfriend (Changed bad words). Toph thought.

I'm singing Goofy Goofy Goopher. The Duke thought.

I'm singing Bet on it. Zuko thought.

**Singing Time**

**--**

First up is Aang. He took a deep breath. Then started:

My head turned around  
And seeing things upside down  
My mind turned around  
I'm acting like a clown

Cause the girl of my dreams was right next to me and she was sitting on my lap  
I didn't catch your name but I'm going insane  
I'm in love with that girl I will find her  
I will get her  
I will make her little heart come through  
I will see her from miles away  
From nights a day  
In my head Oh wee uh oooo  
What if the girl of your dreams was right next to me? The girl of my dreams was right next to me  
And she was sitting on my lap

I didn't catch your name but I'm going insane  
I'm in love with the girl of my dreams

Aang took another deep breath and opened his eyes, everyone was staring in shock accept Toph and espically Katara.

Next up is Katara. She just started:

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

She looked to see only Aang staring in shock. As she sat back down.

Next is Toph She started:

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you to be mine (it sounds like 'I want you mine')

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know

What I can do

To make you feel alright

( alright alright alright)

Don't pretend

I think you know

I'm real precious

And you know

I'm the mother rocking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

( I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way

I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

( Again again again)

So come over here

And tell me what I wanna hear

Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name

Ever again

( Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

( No way No way)

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)

No way, no way

I think you need a new one (Hey!)

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me ( No Way!)

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey Hey!

She could tell everyone was in shock by the silence. She just sat down.

Next is The Duke. He shot up and sang:

(SpongeBob)  
I'm a goofy goober  
(backround)  
ROCK!  
(s.b.)  
Your a goofy goober  
(b)  
ROCK!  
(s.b.)  
Were all goofy gooberS  
(b)  
ROCK!  
(S.B.)  
goofy goofy goofy goober  
(B)  
ROCK  
(S.B.)  
Put your toys away.  
Well all i gotta say when you tell me not to play i say no way!  
(b)  
NO!  
(S.B)  
Way no no no no way  
I'm a kid you say when you say i'm a kid  
I say say it again and then i say thanks!  
(b)  
THANKS!  
(S.B.)  
Thank you very much.  
So if your thinkin that you'd like to be like me. Go ahead and try.  
The kid inside will set you free!  
I'm a goofy goober.  
(b)  
ROCK!  
(S.B.)  
your a goofy goober  
(b)  
ROCK  
(S.B.)  
Were all goofy goober.  
(b)  
Rock!  
(s.b.)  
goofy goofy goofy goober. yeah!

The Duke just sat down.

Last is Zuko. He started:

Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead

Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Blame the world and never blame you  
Chorus: I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh,Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

He stopped and looked up at all the looks he was getting. "Do you mean that" Aang said. "Every word" Zuko replied as he walked away with his swords in hand.

Sorry for the long chapter. No singing in the next one, though.


	3. Zuko's Story

Zuko's P

Zuko's P.O.V.

Urgh, I'm still trying to figure out why I took my swords it's not like I was going to practice anyway. Though, that dramatic exit was pretty cool. No Zuko , your mad at them,

I mean how could they not realize what I said was true. Every sentence was true:

_Everybody's always talking at me_

Decisions are one of the hardest things I had to do especially at Ba Sing Se. Azula was offering the things I always wanted. Father's love. Home. All Uncle could give me was a job at a tea shop._  
Everybody's trying to get in my head_

Azula knew everything I wanted to hear but not what I wanted, but it still got to me._  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking_

Sigh. My uncle always told me to follow my heart and not my mind. My mind was screaming help Azula and look where it got me._  
I need to count on myself instead _

I hate that. Always having to count on uncle and mother to help me. Well now there not here. I need to count on myself now.

_Did you ever?  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
_Sigh. Poor avatar. Chased him around the world like a monster. Just to get what I wanted._  
Did you ever?  
Get on a ride and wanna get off_

This one goes back to when I was thirteen My dad challenged me to an Agni Kai. I thought I was going to face that general but I faced my own father. Now that was a ride I totally wanted to get off._  
Did you ever?  
Push away the ones you should've held close_

Ha. Lots of times. Like when my uncle was struck by Azula, Katara offered to help but I pushed them away. Or when I betrayed her in Ba Sing Se. Or Uncle. Man, got to apologize to them._  
Did you ever let go?_

Mommy why did you have to go._  
Did you ever not know?_

Azula always lies. Azula always lies. But that time she didn't.

Wait what was that it sounded like someone cry….. It's probably nothing.

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

I never give up there is always a way._  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

That is the only thing I learned from Azula._  
Will I find what I lost?_

When Mom left and I was banished something in me disappeared can I find that?_  
You know you can bet on me_

I won't let you down, guys._  
I wanna make it right, that is the way_

This is probably the only way to make things right._  
To turn my life around, today is the day_

This is what I was screaming to myself when I decided to join the Avatar._  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
Totally, when I say it there is no backing down. Sigh. Accept when I was thirteen.

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_

I'm still learning and there is many questions needed to be answered, like How will I know?_  
Should I question every move I make?_

I have made so many mistakes before how do I know if every move I make is the the right one. Like Katara said one move out of line and I'm gone. (gasps) wait, where… ugh never mind._  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking_

Everything happened to fast I've lost so much._  
I don't wanna make the same mistake_

I don't wanna make the same mistakes. There is so many.

_Did you ever?  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
_One dream. So many doubts._  
Did you ever?  
Blame the world and never blame you_

Sometimes I think that if everything had gone the way I wanted, this would of never happened._  
: I will never  
Try to live a lie again_

Azula always lies. Azula always lies._  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

At home , I was the son my father always wanted but that just wasn't me. But now I'm in control.

_It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face_

I try to look at myself without my scar, but it's who I am._  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place_

By myself nobody to lean on but me, it's scary

_The answers are all inside of me_

The answers are all locked in my heart  
_All I gotta do is believe_

And the key is to believe.

(claps) Okay now I'm looking. (looks to see the whole gang behind a bush.) "So I guess you guys heard all of what I said." They nod. Katara runs to hug me. (like in the finale trailer. Not Zutara.) "My work is done" Iroh said.

**But this story is not done. But it will be if you don't review. So go on review.**


	4. Perfect

Katara POV

**Katara POV**

We're just about to start are singing activity or whatever. I know what my song is, One in a Million. It is totally about Aang. I'm just hoping he will catch the hints. I guess I'm starting first.

Deep breath, start:

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

Chorus:  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

Chorus

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

Ha. Everyone clapped, though I wish I could slap that knowing smirk off their faces. Except Aang he looked deep in thought. I sat back down. Next was Aang.

**Aang's POV**

Katara was great, she has a beautiful voice which just adds to the reasons I love her. Wait who was she singing about I hope it was me, though. I'm next I wonder what song I'm going to sing……..Beautiful Soul! I jumped right up took a deep breath and started to sing:

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

Everyone clapped. Some even said I had a beautiful voice and one of them was Katara. When she leaned over and whispered that I have a beautiful voice. I leaned back over and told her she had a beautiful soul. She blushed. Smooth. Next is Toph.

**Toph's POV**

I went up, I already knew what I was going to sing so I started(yeah no deep breath for toph because she's ya know, Toph.):

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance_

She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not

She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

Everyone cheered. Sokka came up aand his arm around me and said "We got our Toph back". They cheered louder. I giggled. Everyone froze. Sokka backed away. I ran back to my seat. Everything was quiet. Ha, the world's greatest earthbender just giggled. Sigh. "Or not" Sokka said. Everyone laughed, "And Sokka I meant it never underestimate a girl" I said teasingly. " Don't worry he learned his lesson way back he was so made he got beat by a bunch of girls, including Suki, he didn't even want to eat." Katara replied. " Wow, she's telling the truth."I said. Next is The Duke.

**The Duke's POV**

I jumped up and start to sing:

_I'm a goofy goobe-_

"You can't sing the same song!" Aang yelled. "But I don't know any other song" I pouted. "

Then your out." He replied. I sat back down. Man! Next is Zuko.

**Zuko's POV**

Everyone cheered as I walked up. I had a feeling that they would like this one. I started:

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting My time  
Doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along_

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good Enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

They clapped, cheered, laughed, and stomped. The song was perfect.


	5. He's Back?

**Everybody read the author note at the bottom guys stop reading this and read the bottom.I said STOP STOp, guys stop, read the bottom and review!!!!!!**

He's Back

He's back?

"Okay now it's just getting annoying!" shouted a very annoyed Toph. "I mean it's not even windy!" "What do you mean Toph" Aang was confused I mean it was very random. "The rustling leaves I hear something and whistling like a bird, but it's not a bird it's something, something big, I think." Toph explained. Now Aang was very confused, something in the trees sounds like a bird but not a bird. "Wait there's three of them." Toph added. Sounds like Jet, Aang thought.

Aang P.O.V.

"Who's there" I yelled. If it is Jet, I will be furious. Two days ago aang and katara were at the pond swimming.

"So refreshing" Aang said relaxing. "What about you, Kat." Katara was relaxing, too, it was a hot summer day the sun had beating own on them like crazy. "I'm great" Katara replied. Then there wassilence. Fortunately, Katara decided to break it. "Aang how about we play a game while relaxing, a word game." "Umm, sure Katara." 'Wow katara sure is educational' Aang thought not noticing the evil smirk on her face. "Well to play the game you have to say a word to describe each other, but in alphabetical order. For example, for 'a' I would say amazing." _Aang _blushed at the compliment. "Now your turn Aang." Katara continued.

Aang: Adorable

Katara: Breathtaking

Aang: Beautiful

Katara: courageous

Aang: compassionate

Katara: darling

Aang: devoted

Katara: enthusiastic

Aang: enchanting

Katara: fascinating

Aang: faithful

Katara: grand

Aang: glamorous **(A/N: you see where this is going don't you?)**

Katara: handsome

Aang: hopeful

Katara: incomparable

Aang indescribable

Katara: jolly

Aang: joyful

Katara: kind

Aang: kind-hearted

Katara: loyal

Aang: lovely Aang took her hand and kissed it. Katara giggled in respond.

Katara: mighty, needed, outstanding, powerful, quiet, righteous, sweet, skillful, strong, tender-hearted. Aang interrupted

Aang: mind-blowing, nice, out-of-this-world, passionate, quick-tempered, reliable, stunning, sincere, sweet, trustworthy

They both leaned in and kissed. Then they separated. "Wow" they said simultaneously.

Flashback over.

And now that all was going to be ruined. To make it even worse, Katara came running back from her job picking vegetables and fruits. "Hey Aang." She said sweetly. "Dinner's ready an- Toph interrupted her. "Sugar Queen, we seem to be having a problem." And right on que, Jet leapt out of high tree and right in front of Katara. They gazed into each others eyes. "Jet" "Katara" They said at the same time. 'Oh boy' Aang thought.

Let's go!!

I said a 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
'Cause you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.

I said you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4, 5, 6 come on and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that money  
When you look like that, do ya honey?

Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare.

Well I could take,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yeah!  
I know we ain't got, much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yeah!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.

I said you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4, 5, 6 come on and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that money  
With a face like that, do ya...

Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yeah!  
I know we ain't got, much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yeah!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

"Yes jet" Katara said leaning in to kiss Jet!

That's it, I'm out. I ran. As fast as my feet can take me tears gathering in my eye, running down my cheek. I didn't care all I care about right now is getting away from her, far away. I felt betrayed, I kept running ignoring the calls of concern I heard from my friends, especially Katara. I ran to my room and bolted the door shut jumped into my bed crying my heart out which was pretty hard cause it was already ripped out my Katara.

Later

Aang is sad.

Toph is in her own world.

Katara is confused.

Sokka is depressed.

Suki is upset.

Zuko and Mai are bored.

Iroh is drinking tea happily

The others are playing and exploring.

And, well Jet is just, Jet.

'C'mon Aang get it together. So what if you can't have Katara she just a girl. Who means the world to you.' Aang thought bitterly. I slowly got out of bed, unlocked my door, and walked towards the group at the campsite. I coughed loudly getting everyone's attention. Everyone stared at me. My eyes were puffy and red, obvious that I had been crying, and the streaks were still visible. "I have something to say." I announced. "I'm canceling the singing ting for tonight, guys." A group of what's, huhs, and sipping of tea was heard. "Well guys-I continued but was rudely interrupted by her. "Why do you get to decide if we have the singing thing or not." Katara yelled from her spot on Jet's lap, she was seriously provoking me. "Well I thought of it so I'm the manager." I replied annoyed. "Actually crybaby I helped and I say we have it tonight." Katara unfortunately continued. That was it, my anger was on the edge my arrow glowed, and Katara backed up a bit. Ha, I scared her; Jet stupidly went to her rescue going in front of her with his outstretched as if he could protect her. I laughed at the sight. But then I remember what happened. Out of anger I earthbended Jet into a wall and stepped in front of Katara, looked into her and said in my scary Avatar voice. "I am the most powerful being on the earth and I say we **don't **have the singing thing tonight, got that Kat." She quickly nodded. My arrow turned back to blue. I walked backed to my room. And that was that.

Minutes later I found out that I couldn't go to sleep she was still in my mind. I started to sing: Don't know why  
I'm survivin' ev'ry lonely day  
When there's got to be no chance for me  
My life would end  
And it doesn't matter how I cry  
My tears, so far, are a waste of time  
If I turn away  
Am I strong enough to see it through  
Go crazy is what I will do

CHORUS:

If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody, baby  
If I can't have you...uh-huh, oh  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody, baby  
If I can't have you...uh-hoh

Oh...da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
Oooh, oooh  
Aahhhh! Aahhhh!

Can't let go and it doesn't matter how I try  
I gave it all so easily to you my love  
To dreams that never will come true  
Am I strong enough to see it through  
Go crazy is what I will do

I heard a thump. I gulped hoping no one heard me, but Lo and behold I saw Katara slumped in the corner. Her head was resting on her knees and her gaze was down. "Why?" I blurted. Katara turned away. I noticed the tears dripping from her face. I got angry and quickly ran into my room slamming the door behind me, ignoring her sobs.

Sorry for making aang and katara so mean and sad it will get better and please review i already feel bad about this but your making it worse so please review!!!!!!!!


	6. Nothing ever goes right!

**Katara's P.O.V.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess What? No, I back with Jet. Yeah I know, why am I with Jet when he betrayed me. Remember the last time we saw him he was brainwashed and sorry. He went through so much, just like me. Though there is some bad news, I'm hopelessly confused. I keep thinking about Aang, I think I like him. Well, I do. Why am I with Jet you ask? Well, when I met Jet he was everything I dreamed of. Tall, handsome, heroic and brave. Charming, too. Aang is not tall. Urrrgg, I know stupid, but still. What about the beautiful song Jet sang to me! Oh yeah, Aang sang an even more beautiful song to me. Dang It! I'm still confused. Oh wait I forgot to tell how Jet is still alive. Well, remember when Jet got hurt Longshot and Smellerbee were with him. They managed to get him bandaged and taken to the doctor immediately! Now, I can rub it in Toph's face! She was wrong! Okay, now back to my problem. I need to talk to Aang. Write to you later._

_Your owner,_

_Katara_

I really need to go! I ran out of my room, not even bothering to lock my diary. I ran all around the temple, until I finally found him mediating in his room. "Aang" I said softly, not really wanting to disturb him. "What!" Aang said sharply and pretty harshly. "We need to talk Aang"

"No we don't"

"Yes, we do and you know it!"

There was silence, until Aang finally spoke:

"Can I go first?"

"Sure Aang" I said happy that he gave in.

"Okay here it goes"

_My love, we don't got each other  
So I'd run for cover, run for cover  
I feel better knowin' it's all over  
And I'm free to be who I wanna be  
You make somethin' just turn into nothin'  
That's what you do, what you always do  
Just blendin' in, I know it's a sin  
But I'm forgettin' you, forgetting you_

_You used to mean so much  
But everything has changed  
You had your chance  
Now watch it fade away_

_Just a face in the hall  
You used to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the hall  
Now it's all gone you'll see_

_Time's a pain are soon to be over  
And the girl I knew, well I don't even know her  
And what we had is thrown away  
And all my demons were kept at bay_

_You used to mean so much  
But everything has changed  
You had your chance  
Now watch it fade away_

_Just a face in the hall  
You used to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the hall  
Now it's all gone you see  
Just a face in the hall  
A blank stare and an awkward call_

_I wasn't able to say this to you  
That's why I wrote this song  
After all that we've been through  
It's better that you're gone  
gone gone gone gone gone gone_

_You used to mean so much  
But everything has changed  
You had your chance  
Now watch it fade away_

_Just a face in the  
Just a face in the hall  
You used to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the hall  
Now it's all gone you see  
Just a face in the hall  
You used to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the hall  
A blank stare and an awkward call  
Just a face in the  
Just a face in the  
Just a face in the hall_

What! "Well that all I have to say." Aang said as he got up and left.

Nothing ever goes right!


	7. Get Another Boyfriend!

ï»¿

Hey! Long time no see! I've been lazy with this chapter stuck in my head! So here we go!

Jet's P.O.V.

Setting: Katara's room

I think it's time I talk to Katara. She seems really upset lately. I walked from my room to hers, which just happened to be next door. "Honey" I said quietly, she looked so out of it.

"Yeah" Katara said softly.

"We need to talk," I said firmly.

"About what?" she said in a bored tone.

Dang, she's starting to sound like that chick that's dating Zuko. I always said that I would never date a girl like her, but if Katara keeps acting like her I think I'm going to have to break up with her.

"Look Jet, I have to go." And with that she got up and left leaving me worried in her room. Hey what's this, I thought as I walked over to the object that just so happened to be open. (Do you know what it is? review and tell me what you think)

Aang's P.O.V.

I'm bored. Maybe a trip to the turtle-ducks will cheer be up. I slowly got up and made my way over to the pond only to find Katara already feeding the turtle-ducks.

"Got a lot on your mind too, huh," I said. Though it wasn't really a question, it was more like a statement.

Katara jumped to the sound of my voice. Then, she did something I would have never expected. She slowly got up and walked away bumping me in the shoulder. Hard. Whatever!

"I didn't want you here anyway!" I yelled at her.

"Wow, what's wrong with you guys?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Sokka and Zuko staring at me.

"What?" I replied, not really catching on.

"What is wrong with you and Katara?" Zuko said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I don't know what's wrong with Katara, but I guess I'm just mad that Jet came and stole Katara from me." I replied.

"I don't like Jet either." Zuko said.

"You don't even know Jet." Sokka said.

"That's what you think; I meet Jet in Ba Sing Se. He wanted me to join the freedom fighters, but then he found out I was a firebender. We fought and Jet was taken away by Da Li agents."

"Wow," was all Aang and Sokka could say about his confession.

"Well we all hate Jet. I think Katara needs another boyfriend," Sokka said.

"Me, too," Zuko and Aang said.

Hey

Let's talk about one, baby

Ya gotta hear me out

Do you really want to be the last to know

What it's all about

Let's talk about who you say

Is the essence of your life

But he'll eat you up from inside slow

And then he doesn't wanna know

I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside

And then he doesn't wanna know

Chorus:

Listen, I mean it

There's nothing that he's worthy of

Just another playa

Playing in the name of love

I've seen enough

Now this must come to an end

Get another boyfriend

Let's talk about what he's done

To become your number one

Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls, and party dresses that turned you on

I've seen it before (Don't take!) anymore

Three two you're through for sure

Just go get on with your life (Stop!)

Acting like you've given up

I'm telling you to go get on with your life

Stop acting like you've given up

Chorus

Why.....yeah....why

Get another boyfriend

Why......why....Stop!

Hey, yeah

Bridge:

Hear me out, you must know

What it's all about

He's just a player in love

This must come to an end

Get another boyfriend

Chorus 2x

Get another boyfriend

"So, that's how you guys feel about me. I thought we were cool, I guess not." Jet said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"No, I won't. What are you going to do about it?" Jet challenged.

"Aang challenges you to an Agni ki."

Everyone stares at Zuko.

"A what?" We all say.

"Oh, you guys are not from the Fire Nation. An Agni Ki is fire duel, but basically a fight to you guys." Zuko said.

"Well I challenge you to an Agni Ki!" I yelled at Jet.

Jet pulled out his swords. We circled each other. I was the first one to attack sending a fire whip his way. He dodged my jumping, but by the time he landed I had sent an earthquake his way, which made him lose his balance. I collected water from the air and threw it at Jet; the force threw him into a tree. Jet and Sokka cheered.

Katara, Toph and Mai came rushing over to the sound of all the noise.

"Jet!"

"What did you do to him?" Katara yelled.

"They challenged each other to a duel and Aang won!" Sokka said.

"What were you thinking fighting the Avatar?" Katara screamed.

Jet shrugged. "This is not over," Jet said, angry.

"Why are you fighting anyway?" Mai said.

"Because Katara still likes Aang!" Jet said.

"What? I do not!" Katara said even though she was blushing.

"I read it in your diary." Jet said.

"You what!" Katara said.

"It was opened and you were acting so weird I just had to know." Jet replied.

"Why aren't you saying anything, Aang?" Katara asked bitterly.

I turned away. "I don't care how you feel anymore." I said. "I'm over you," I added.

"I don't care either. I have a boyfriend." Katara said.

"You had a boyfriend." Jet said. "I can't tell who is lying or not, so I'm out."

And with that he got up and left. Katara got furious and she to got up and left. When they were completely gone, everyone started cheering.

"Wait, why did you say you didn't care, Aang?" Sokka said.

"Because I already told her I don't like her anymore" I said, tears flowing freely down my face.

Well, I'm done! Review! Remember to review! If you're wondering why I'm still talking it is because I'm trying to get over 1000 words and reviews. So REVIEW, if you think I should put chapter 8 up now!


	8. i want her back

Aang's P.O.V.

"You did what now?!" Sokka yelled, though he was confused.

"You don't know all the pain I went through when I saw Katara kiss Jet. She stole my heart and broke it. She never gave it back. How can I love without my heart? Ya dig?" (A/N: Sorry, I just had to write that.)

Sokka nodded understanding.

"I don't care for her," I said. "I could care less if she cried me a river."

I started to sing:

You were my sun

You were my earth

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance

And made other plans

But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

You don't have to say, what you did,

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

To cry, cry me a river

Cry me a river-er

Cry me a river

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

I know that they say

That some things are better left unsaid

It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it

(Don't act like you don't know it)

All of these things people told me

Keep messing with my head

(Messing with my head)

You should've picked honesty

Then you may not have blown it

(Yea..)

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

(All alone)

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

(When you call me on the phone)

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

(I'm not like them baby)

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

(It's your turn)

To cry, cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be... leaving

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

"Aang, are you okay?" Toph said all of a sudden.

I felt fine. "Yeah, why?" I said.

"Your heartbeat, it's so faint. You're so lifeless. It's like your not even there. Cold-hearted. You feel like Ozai and Azula, no offense Zuko."

"None taken" replied Zuko.

I looked down and realized we were standing on solid earth. I gasped. Toph must be right.

"My heart is gone, what did you expect!!" I yelled at Toph even though it wasn't her fault.

"Guys, it's time for the singing thing," Mai reminded them. [That's OOC]

"Great," Zuko mumbled as we walked to camp.

Singing time!

Katara started first with the worst song I could think of:

Love don't come so easily

This doesn't have to end in tragedy

I have you and you have me

We're one in a million

Why can't you see?

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing

You're leaving, leaving me hanging

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

I treat you like my hero

But your life is just one big mess

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing, yeah?

I meant every word I said

I never was lying when we talked in bed

I'm retracing every step in my head

What did I miss back then?

I was so, so misled

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing

You're leaving, leaving me hanging

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

I treat you like my hero

But your life is just one big mess

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

I don't understand

How could you forget what we had,

It's so wrong

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing

You're leaving, leaving me hanging

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

I treat you like my hero

But your life is just one big mess

When did your heart go missing?

When did your heart go missing?

Yeah!

Things were so good

We had a little dream

A little dream together

Buy a house, settle down, do our thing

But you disappeared on me

And your heart, your heart went missin'

I don't know how to find it

I don't know where it is

I don't know where your heart went

It was here just the other day

Now it's gone

I'm gonna call the police

Call the investigator, the heart investigator

By time she was done, I was crying my – well, you get the point. 'When did your heart go missing, when did your heart go missing.' The words kept repeating itself in my head. I couldn't take it anymore! I cried out.

"When you took it and broke it!!"

"What are you talking about, Aang?" Katara said surprised. I guess she hadn't expected an answer.

"You stole my heart! You never gave me yours, but when Jet came you gave yours up. Then you forgot all about my heart. You dropped it. YOU broke it!" Hot tears ran down my face and I was sick and tired of it. I kept going:

"I'm sick of crying, I'm sick of lying in bed thinking of you, I'm sick of feeling hopeless every time you're near me, I'm sick of you playing with my heart and I'm SICK of thinking of what would of happened if Jet never came!"

I looked up to see Katara crying too. I got up and left. I kept walking until I found myself at the pond only to find that I was followed.

"I'm sorry" I heard Katara say. "I never meant to hurt you. I was hoping we could still be friends."

"How do you kiss me, then kiss you ex-boyfriend and expect us to be friends?" I said.

"You do make a point." Katara mumbled. "Aang, I care about you a lot."

"Me, too."

"So do you think we can be friends?"

"Well, it should give you time to put back the pieces of my heart." [A little too fast]

We laughed. I think this is the start of a great friendship! I thought of a great idea and I whispered it in Katara's ear. She laughed and I took it as a yes.

"Last one to camp is an rotten egg!" I yelled, running as fast as my legs could take me.

Singing time (again)

"Um guys, do you think we could start all over?" I said.

Nods were seen and 'Sure's' were heard.

"Me and Aang are going to do a duet," Katara said.

Everyone cheered. We walked to the center and I began singing:

[Aang]

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

[Katara]

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

[Aang]

Oh

[Katara]

To all the possibilities

Ooh

[CO-CHORUS]

[Aang]

I know

[Katara]

That something has changed

[Aang & Katara]

Never felt this way

[Katara]

And right here tonight

[CHORUS]

[Katara]

This could be the

[Aang & Katara]

Start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

Oh

And now looking in your eyes

[Katara]

I feel in my heart

[Aang & Katara]

The start of something new

[Aang]

Ooh

Yeah

Now who'd have ever thought that

Mm

[Aang & Katara]

We'd both be here tonight

[Katara]

Mm

Yeah

And the world looks so much brighter

[Aang]

Brighter brighter

[Katara]

With you by my side

[Aang]

By my side

[CO-CHORUS]

[Katara]

I know

[Aang & Katara]

That something has changed

Never felt this way

[Katara]

I know it for real

[CHORUS]

[Katara]

That it's the

[Aang & Katara]

Start of something new

[Katara]

It feels so right

To be here with you

[Aang & Katara]

Oh

And now looking in your eyes

[Katara]

I feel in my heart

[Aang & Katara]

The start of something new

[Aang]

I didn't know that it could happen 'til it happened to me

Ooh yeah

[Aang & Katara]

I didn't know it before

But know it's easy to

[Katara]

See

Oh

[CHORUS]

[katara]

That it's the

[Aang & Katara]

Start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you

Oh

And now looking in your eyes

[Katara]

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

[Aang]

The start of something new

[Aang and Katara]

The start of something new

Everyone cheered again.

"My turn!" Toph yelled, walking up to the center.

She started singing:

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare

Whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

[Chorus:]

And I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable

Instead I'm just invisible

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light

No matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be

[Chorus:]

And I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable

Instead I'm just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light

Oh we're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes

And make you realize

[Chorus:]

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

Baby let me love you let me want you

You just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable

Instead I'm just invisible

(Oh ho... yeah)

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

Everyone clapped.

"WHO are you talking about?" Sokka screamed. Toph walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Using what Toph taught, I think she said "I'll tell you later." [?]

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Zuko said. "Sokka, Aang could you help me?"

They started singing:

Everytime I close my eyes

Everytime I close my eyes

Listen girl I don't know where to start

But every word I say comes straight from the heart

I've been so wrong

I never meant to hurt you

Oh girl, I'm sorry

For what I put you through

Girl I'd do anything

For one more chance (one more chance)

Cuz I want you back again (want you back)

[Chorus:]

Cuz everytime I close my eyes

I see your face and I wonder

When you close your eyes

Do you think about me?

Now I realize

I want you girl and no other

Everytime I close my eyes

You're all that I see

You and I shared a life together

Each other, was all we'd ever need (all we'd ever need)

I thought you would stay with me forever

But I took for granted

The love you gave to me

I keep on tryin' (keep on tryin')

'Til the end ('til the end)

Baby I need you back with me again (I need you back)

[Chorus]

And girl I'm goin' out of my mind

I miss you so much

I don't know what to do (what to do)

Please say it's just a matter of time

Until I feel your touch

Until you let me come back to you I'm in love with you

I think about you girl everynight

I'm in love and it feels so right

I never meant to hurt you or cause you pain

I was just caught up in that lying game

But now those days are over

I've changed my ways

And now I'm countin' the minutes

I'm countin' the days

Until you let me come back

Until you let me start

To find a new way to get back into your heart

Girl I'd do anything for one more chance (one more chance)

Cuz I want you

I want you back again (I want you back)

"I think I want her back again." I whispered.


	9. Diaster

"Man, this is crazy." Aang had just woke up, quite early in fact. It was sunrise and Aang's brain REALLY hurt.

"Everyday I have to wake up and deal with the same thing over and over again. Why? Because I got issues. Girl problems, I should say. But not today. Today she's not playing with my heart. I'm gonna play with her's".

(Ha. Y'all thought everything was good between.....NOT! Well, Katara thinks so.

**After Lunch**

"Time for the singing thing!" Zuko yelled, as everyone gathered around, "I want to go first....and I want to dedicate this song to Toph."

Katara closed her eyes and took a HUGE breath, scared for what was to come:

_She was giving the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
but I needed you to believe _

_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide. _

_La dee da dee da _

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home. _

_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide. _

_She was scared  
Unprepared.  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
I can't survive,  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide. _

_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide. _

_La dee da dee da _

_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide._

Everyone cheered. Some even cried. Once everyone settled down they turned to Toph, who, surprisingly, was crying. She stood up and walked over to the center the the circle and gave Katara a bear hug, whispering, "Thank you" in her ear.

Next:

Zuko walked up and started to sing:(kill me)

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes _

_I'm slippin? into the lava  
And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin? up, burnin? up for you baby  
C'mon girl _

_I fell so fast  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels, red dress  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath _

_I'm slippin? into the lava  
And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby _

_Walk in the room all I can see is you  
Oh, you?re starin' me down I know you feel it too _

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby _

_Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby _

_Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big Rob is for real and that's no lie _

_Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes  
It keeps on burnin' up, more and more  
I got JB with me playin' it down  
Come on boys, let?s bring the chorus around _

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
?Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

Toph walked up and started to sing:

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright _

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain _

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright _

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
Im telling you that _

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh oh oh._

Now here comes Aang singing and dancing:

_I dont wanna wake up today  
Cause everyday's the same  
And I'd been waiting so long  
For things to change  
Sick of my job  
Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded  
Sick of this place, I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated, I just wanna _

_Jump! (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump _

_I don't wanna wake up one day  
And find out it's too late  
To do all the things I wanna do_

He pauses, walks over to Katara and they both lean in to kiss each other. But just when they are getting close he backs away and continues....

_So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
I'm never coming back  
'Cause the years are passing by  
And I'm wasting all my ti-ti-time  
Sick of this town, that's bringing me down  
I'm sick of this place, I wanna break free,  
I'm so frustrated, I just wanna jump _

_Jump! (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)  
I just don't care tonight,  
I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump  
I just wanna jump _

_I can't take it anymore [x3] _

_Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow (Jump!)  
I just don't care tonight,  
I just wanna jump (Jump!)  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go  
Forget your problems  
It's time to let them go  
Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump (Jump!) _

_I just wanna jump_

Everyone cheered, except for Katara, who sat there with a "what just happened?" look on her face. Aang smirked triumphedly.

**Later on...**

Aang saw Katara walking to the kitchen and 'accidentally' bumped into her. He looked into her eyes. Then he sang:

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find _

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

Then he walked away.

**Later that Night**

Aang saw Katara sitting on a hill. He walked up to her kissed her. Then he said goodnight, and walked away. (poor katara).

"Mom, why is this happening to me?!" Katara screamed to the night sky.

(Tokka Time)

"So Toph, who were you singing about?" Sokka asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sokka said, stepping a little closer to Toph.

"I was singing about......you." Toph whispered.

"I figured." Then he kissed her.

**Next Day**

It was singing time and everyone was very excited. But they were completely unaware that something bad was about to happen.

"I'll go first" Aang said.

He started singing:

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say.. _

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah _

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah _

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..._

Then he walked over to Toph and kissed her.

That's when chaos struck.....

"Hey! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Sokka yelled.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Suki and Katara yelled. Then they both ran crying to their rooms. Sokka lunged at Aang.


	10. Training

Hey! It's me, blue-kataang! Here is another chapter of Find It! I hope you like it, either way you still have to review. Here we go....

Sokka placed his hands on Aang's neck to strangle him.

"Stop!" yelled Toph. Sokka released his hand from Aang's throat, causing Aang to cough violently. "I think I know what's going on." Toph wiped her lips and continued, "Your trying get back at Katara." All eyes turned to Aang, who gulped. "Your trying to get back at Katara for hurting you by trying to hurt her, am I right?"

Aang started to sweat and with another gulp he answered, "Yes."

"Well listen mister, if you think you are going to hurt my friend , you're dead wrong." Toph threatened.

Aang exploded, "What about what she did to me?"

"You really hurt her Aang" Sokka stepped in.

"Yeah" others added.

"So what.......so what about me?" Aang yelled.

"Do you know what I heard her say last night? Sokka yelled, "She said 'Mom, why is this happening to me?'...Do you know how that made me feel? Terrible." Sokka who was now crying silently shook his head. The others started shaking their heads in shame. Aang took a few steps back with a horrified look on his face as if he had been betrayed. Aang ran straight to his room.

"They'll never understand." Aang said to himself as he grabbed his glider. He flew straight to the Southern Air Temple.

On the way there, his stomach began to growl. Aang tried getting some peanuts from his glider only to find that he was all out. Luckily, Aang looked forward and notice his destination: The Southern Air Temple. When he got there Aang immediately went to the kitchen looking for food, but it turned up empty. So he gathered some food from the garden and started cooking. He had a vegetarian meal: Vegetable soup, dumplings, rice, ash banana, berries, a slice of egg custard tart and a cup of onion and banana juice. He had realized his appetite was starting to grow because he ate all the food in 3 minutes.

"I might be turning into Sokka." Aang thought. " I think I'll take a little nap and start training."

3 hours later

Aang stretched, and his shirt ripped. "Man, I'm going to have to find some new clothes." It wasn't so hard, though. He walked into one of his taller friends room and grabbed all their clothes, took one and put the rest in his closet. All of sudden, a horrible stench filled his nostrils. Aang smelt under his arms

"Whoa, I need to take a shower!" After he took his shower and was dressed he went out to train. He started Then he did free style: A little fire bombs and fire whips here, a little water whips and jets there, some earth blocks and launches and air blasts, enhanced speed, air spheres, and soundbending.

Aang continued this routine for Two weeks. Aang's hair even started to grow back and it soon resembled Zuko's. For two weeks he overworked himself a lot and was now broad shouldered and extremely muscular. Aang often found himself searching for new clothes. Even though he'd been through a lot of change recently, one thing hadn't changed was Aang missing his friends.


End file.
